L's Encounter with Yaoi
by Writerbitch92
Summary: Yeah this is my second Death Note fic and it is totally a Crack fic. This is what happened when L was introduced to a yaoi manga. Time for L to freak out. YAY! Ratting mostly cause of the Yaoi in it.


Title: L's encounter with Yaoi

Author: WriterBitch92 and BrotherNick95

Fandom: Death Note

Pairing: there isn't really one but if you squint your eyes you might see a little LightxL…SQUINTY!!

Summary: This is a total CRACK fic. This is what happened when L was introduced to a yaoi manga. Time for L to freak out. YAY!

A/n: Me and BN95 were role playing the other night as L (BN95) and Light. (WB92) And I had just happened to be reading a yaoi books. And this is what happened. Well in the role playing. You know what I mean. And yes once again I am writing with my brother. I don't know why.

L's encounters Yaoi

It seemed like a normal day for the Kira investigation team. Well technically it was. Because now it was dark and everyone was gone and the only two people left in the monitor room was Light and L. L was in his usual position in front of one of the computer screens. And since they were still chained together Light wasn't that far away. It seemed that he was reading a manga sitting in a normal way right next to L.

"Light-kun," L said curious on what Light was reading.

Light looked up from his book and replied, "Yes, Ryuzaki?"

"I am curious on what the book you are reading there," L pointed to the book with his left hand, while his right finger was in his mouth.

"Oh it is just a manga," Light said not really telling L much about the book.

"What kind of manga,"

"It is a romance." Light replied mostly leaving out that the fact that the manga was actually yaoi. He wasn't in the mood to come out of the closet to L.

"May I see it?" L asked.

"Um, are you sure?"

"Yes, it seems that you are really interested in the book and I want to know why."

"Um okay then," Light said handing the same book that he was just reading.

L held the book between both his thumb and index fingers. And he opened to the first page. Now the manga was one of those hard core yaoi books, where there is a sex scene in just the first pages. In saying L FREAKED OUT when he saw two guys making out.

"What is this!!," L said, he jumped like a foot in the air in his chair.

Light was trying not to laugh as he saw this. To say L was still freaking out he even picked up the phone, the one that was in direct line to Watari, and he kept on saying something about something that was horribly wrong.

"Watari….Watari….I saw something scary…Some thing really scary."

"Ryuzaki please calm down I can't understand you." Watari said trying to calm down the younger man.

"But…But I saw something….something that is not right," L was still freaking out.

"L would you like me to come down there," Watari asked. He was currently on a different floor of the building, a few floors above were Light and L were.

"Yes please," L said hanging up the phone.

"Light-kun I don't understand how you can have something like that. Huh how……," And L just kept on ranting about how could Light be reading something like that and then show it to him.

So Light thought that the only thing that he could do to shut L up was kiss him. And that is what he did. And it did shut L up. Oh Yes it did.

* * *

Both WB92 and BN95 hunched over laptop and typing and laughing

BN95: Ally why are we doing this again.?

WB92: Because Nick we are on crack…….On crack.

Light:from the doorway of the room Yes they are on crack

L: nodded head Yes they are

WB92: Hey you two

Light: What us?

L: We aren't really here. This is because of you high.

Both BN95 and WB92: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Light: shakes head No more crack for them

WB92: Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

BN95: Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww man

WB92: Kira kitty cat runs by

Light: What?

BN95: We named our kitty after you Light

L: Wait what…I knew it….I got killed for nothing. I knew that it was you!!

Light: Nervous Ummmm…..Ryuzaki I love you.

L: Not going to work Light-kun.

Light: runs out of room.

WB92: Bye Light/Kira/L

L: runs after Light I am going to get you Kira you ho.

BN95: Wait since when does L run?

Another a/n: Yes we did name our kitten after Kira. Well her full name is Kira Alice Kim…..We love her anyway even though I named her after a mass murdering group….shrug I hoped that you liked our crack fic and please R&R.


End file.
